happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tropical Mermaid Mania
Tropical Mermaid Mania is the 58th episode of Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style and the 28th episode of Season 3. Coral The Merfox, Nimy, Lab Rat, Emmy, Irin and The Clams and Rafie make their HTF Hawaiian Style debuts in this episode. This episode also introduces the mermaids, Seastar, Gloria, Trina, and Melinda. In this episode, Devious and Lab Rat team up to litter the mermaid's home with garbage. Petunia must enlist help from Splendid, Nimy and her friends to save the mermaids. Cast Starring: *Petunia *Giggles *Nimy (HTF Hawaiian Style Debut) *Irin and The Clams (HTF Hawaiian Style Debut) *Emmy (HTF Hawaiian Style Debut) *Rafie (HTF Hawaiian Style Debut) Featuring: *Coral the Merfox (HTF Hawaiian Style Debut) *Russell *Lab Rat (HTF Hawaiian Style Debut) *Devious *Splendid *Seastar The Merskunk (Debut) *Gloria The Mersquirrel (Debut) *Trina The Mersquirrel (Debut) *Melinda The Merskunk (Debut) Appearances: *Hoss *Flaky *Lumpy *Handy *Mole *Generic Tree Friends Plot On the beaches of Kula, Petunia, Giggles, Nimy, Irin and her clams, Emmy, Russell and Rafie are having fun with their mermaid friends Coral, Melinda, Seashell, Gloria and Trina. Russell walks over to his love Coral and hugs her. Nearby, Lab Rat is looking at the water and has an idea. Devious walks over to Lab Rat and decides to help him with his plan. A couple of hours later, Devious and Lab Rat come to the beach with a garbage truck. Devious dumps the garbage into the ocean and soon the mermaids become endangered. Hoss who is swimming gets his head cut off by a broken plate. Coral gets scared of the trash. Russell pulls her out to safety.Devious and Lab Rat laugh maniacally as they do this. Petunia' smells something awful. The odor is coming from the trash. Petunia's OCD kicks in and she screams. Splendid who is tanning nearby hears the scream. He hums his tune and flies over to where the trouble is taking place. Nimy and her friends team up with Splendid and go after Lab Rat & Devious. Flaky, Handy, Lumpy, The Mole and other Generic Tree Friends join them. Devious gets out of the garbage truck and gets out a sword and stabs Flaky in the heart and he pulls it out killing her. Devious grabs Handy and removes his had and cuts him in half right down the middle. Lab Rat pulls out a pen laser and kills The Mole and Lumpy by having it cut their heads off. Splendid comes over and kicks Lab Rat in the groin. He also punches Devious in the stomach. Nimy pounces on Lab Rat and slaps him like silly. Rafie helps Nimy by punching Lab Rat in the head. Irin releases her clams to attack Devious. Emmy punches Devious in the eye causing a black eye. Splendid goes into the water and cleans it up. He accidentally kills a Generic Tree Friend when he drops a car engine on him. After Splendid puts the trash in the dump, he returns and faces off against Devious. Devious uses twin swords to try and cut Splendid's patagiums off. But the strength of Splendid bends the twin swords. Devious sees that his swords have been destroyed. He grabs his sword but Splendid takes it and uses it against him. Lab Rat walks over to choke Splendid but Russell tackles Lab Rat to the ground. Russell gives out a yar to Splendid to finish Devious off. Splendid uses the sword and cuts off Devious' belt revealing his underwear. Devious screams when he sees his pants fell and his underwear is showing. This causes the mermaids to laugh at Devious in his underwear causing Devious to suffer a humiliating defeat. Later, the Generic Tree Friend Cops arrest Lab Rat and Devious for littering the water. Petunia thanks Splendid for a nice job. Splendid accidentally punches Petunia and kills her. His cheeks blush and his tail glows bringing Petunia back from the dead. Petunia and Splendid laugh. As the episode end, Russell puts Coral back in the water and they kiss. Moral: "Always remember to take out the garbage!" Deaths * Hoss dies when a broken plate slices his head off. * Flaky dies when Devious stabs her in the chest pulling her heart out. * Handy is cut in half by Devious. * Lumpy and The Mole die when Lab Rat uses a laser pen and cuts their heads off. * A Generic Tree Friend is crushed by a car engine when Splendid takes the trash to the dump. * Splendid punches Petunia causing her head to come off. (Petunia is revived by Splendid) Injuries * Lab Rat is kicked in the groin by Splendid, gets slapped silly by Nimy, and is punched in the head by Rafie. * Devious gets punched in the stomach by Splendid, gets punced in the eye by Emmy causing him to have a black eye and gets bitten by the clams. Destruction * The car engine that kills a Generic Tree Friend shatters into pieces. * The twin swords Devious uses get bent. * Devious' belt gets cut off causing his underwear to be revealed. Trivia * The Moral of this episode is the same as Stinky Beach. * This is the second time Devious suffers a humiliating defeat with his underwear revealed. Category:Debut Episodes Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Fan Episodes